


Autumn

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: tumblr ficlets [90]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Kirk convinces Spock to take some shore leave.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: tumblr ficlets [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250822
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> For Fictober day one: "It will be fun, trust me."

“Captain, I fail to see why I am being included in this endeavor.”

Kirk offered his first officer his best smile, bright as a supernova and twice as big. “Come on, Spock,” he wheedled. “It’ll be fun. Trust me.”

Spock raised a skeptical eyebrow. It was not the first time Kirk had attempted to coax him into taking shore leave with him, and he highly doubted it would be the last. “I intended to spend the afternoon-“

“Doing reports in your quarters. I know.” Kirk’s smile softened, and he reached forward. For a moment, Spock’s breath caught imperceptibly, but Kirk was not reaching for his hands. He caught Spock by the bicep instead, squeezing gently. “That’s what you do every shore leave,” he said. “Just this once, come with me? I promise, it’ll be worth it.”

Spock hesitated a moment longer, and then relented. “Very well. Just this once.”

Kirk, impossibly, brightened. His blue eyes lit, and he bounced back on his heels. “Let’s go, then!”

“I was not aware there was any hurry.”

Kirk laughed and used his hold on Spock’s arm – a hold he had not dropped, and which Spock had registered all 24.2 warm, familiar seconds of so far – to drag his first officer in the direction of the transporter. “I just want to get you off the ship before you change your mind,” he teased.

“I have assured you I will accompany you to the surface. I always keep my word.”

The strength of affection on Kirk’s face could have brought another man to his knees. “I know, Mr. Spock. I know.” They stepped onto the transporter platform together, and Kirk signaled the ensign on duty to beam them to down. When they rematerialized, Kirk was still holding Spock’s arm – 127.5 seconds, part of Spock’s mind noted.

It had been several months since the Enterprise had been to Earth, and well over a year since Spock had stood on the planet’s surface. They had landed at the edge of a forest, one of the national parks that Kirk favored for camping. In deference to the changing seasons, the leaves of the trees were no longer green. Instead, each tree burst with enough gold to stock a Command unit for every ship in the fleet. The shades varied slightly, some nearly red, some orange, but none shone as brightly as Kirk’s smile. Spock glanced at him, and found his captain staring, enraptured.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” he murmured.

“It is aesthetically pleasing,” Spock admitted.

Kirk turned to look at him, and Spock held his gaze. The corner of Kirk’s mouth lifted up into another smile, a different one, one that Spock had observed seemed expressly for him. “Bet they don’t have anything like this on Vulcan.”

There were trees on Vulcan, but they were sparse, more scraggly than leafy. Like most of Earth’s desert arboreals, they did not change color. “No. We do not.”

Kirk’s smile, that special one for Spock, grew wider. He was still holding Spock’s arm. 300 seconds, and counting.


End file.
